Poker? I Barely Know Her!
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Draco Malfoy was quite determined to make Ginny Weasley regret ever learning poker. When Ginny becomes Draco's 'watcher' he thinks he has it easy. He is sorely mistaken.
1. Chapter 1

Poker? I Barely Know Her!

DG

A/N: First, I totally was going to update, but decided to start a new fic instead. I'm fickle like that. Secondly, I know next to nothing about poker so forgive me if I goof. Also, because I got the internship I was going for, I'm not sure what my schedule will be this summer so I can't promise any updates at all. I certainly will try, but I can't promise anything

* * *

Draco had long since decided to make Ginny Weasley rue the day she ever learned poker.

His torment of Ginny began almost three weeks ago. As a senior regulator at the Miami station, he enjoyed delegating tasks to lower members. HOwever, the Ministry still didn't fully trust him so they assigned him a watcher. For the past three years he had enjoyed making his previous watcher, Annete Carl run in circles while trying to keep track of him.

Then Annete got pregnant and asked for a leave of abscence to have her kid. So the Ministry had sent a new watcher.

The delightfully uncorruptable Ginny Weasley.

At first he had anticipated her being the same as in school, weak and suseptible. He had planned out everything he would put the poor plain girl through. He planned on putting her through the same tracks as Annete.

That was until she arrived.

He had been required to meet her at the gate of her flight. Her luggage had arrived three days prior. He had been tempted to rifle through it but apparently she had either learned better warding spells since school or she got Granger to do them for her. He wasn't sure which he preferred. It would be nice to have some sort of challenge, but by the same token, he didn't want to have to work too hard.

He held the sign for her name. He trusted she would recognize him even without it. A few moments later, the passengers started trickling out. There were a lot. Most of them headed to the left, away from him and to the bag carosel.

A tall woman wearing sunglasses approached him. She had striking copper hair, full lips and a killer tan. She stopped before him, pushing up her sunglasses to reveal a freckle spotted nose and intense brown eyes. She was wearing a professional black skirt that came to her knees, tights, a pair of mary janes and a modest white teeshirt.

"Draco Malfoy? God you haven't changed a bit since school," she said in a sweet voice.

Draco blinked, taking in the full wasp figure, even under her modest clothes and the jaunty smile on those bright lips.

"Ginny Weasley?" He croaked.

"The one and only."

She handed him her carryon. He took it dumbly.

"Well?"

"Huh?" He managed.

"Where's your car? I don't plan to walk."

Draco spluttered but led her away.

This was going to be a lot harder, he thought as they wound their way to his care. If he couldn't think properly just watching that shapely little ass walk, he was going to have a rough time with this.


	2. Ace High

Chapter Two

Ace High

Three weeks ago Ginny Weasley returned to Draco's life. It took him an entire week to get over the way her hips moved when she walked. After that he got tied up with a few cases. It didn't help matters that Ginny Weasley and her more than shapely ass were always there.

Finally Draco locked himself in his study. That was where he was now, locked in his study, staring at his deck of cards.

Draco wasn't sure what the protocol for withdrawal from poker was but he was sure it couldn't get much worse than this. He was irritable, drinking more than he needed to and generally avoiding Ginny.

Ginny was not making that easy.

There was a sharp rap at the door.

He ignored it.

"Malfoy?" Ginny called from the other side.

He ignored her. Then the smell of pepperoni pizza caught his nose. He realized then that he was starving. He hadn't eaten since sneaking out of his study at nine that morning. It was Saturday and he didn't even have any appointments to take care of.

Draco deliberated for a moment until Ginny called out again.

He threw open the door. GInny stood there in black jeans and a black tee shirt with something or other written across the chest.

One hand was on her hip and the other held a paper plate with pizza.

She smiled at him.

Draco was not feeling charitable and lanced out an arm for the food. Ginny's smile faltered but she deftly pulled the food from his immediate grasp.

"Malfoy?"

"Gimme the food, Weasley!" He snapped.

Ginny's face hardened and she grabbed his shirt by the collar.

Draco's study was at the top of a flight of stairs. The stairs had a bend in them so when Ginny threw him down the stairs, the bend prevented him from going down all the stairs.

Draco lay there stunned. His head ached. His shoulder felt like it was bruising. His shins were trying to bruise as well.

Ginny moved lithely down the stairs. There was a frown on her face. She towered over him.

"I was trying to be nice to you," she snapped. "Apparently that effort will go unrewarded."

She dropped the plate of food onto his chest.

"Here's your bloody dinner," she growled, stalking further down the stairs.

Draco watched her shapely ass saunter away, wondering just what he could have gotten himself into.

(A/N: Sorry so short, all. Was going to be longer. Any way, I forgot that this fic was updating today. I promise to be better in the future.


	3. Two of a Kind

Chapter Three

Two of a Kind

Draco had finally managed a game. He was up in his study and there were four other guys in the room. He disliked smoking so he refused to let others that smoked be part of his games. It had been hard to actually get a group that would just Apparate into his room.

So the five of them sat around the table. "All right, gents, are we ready to start this?" Draco said.

"King high?" Lee Jordan asked. Like Draco, he had been stationed in the US. He liked poker and over the years he and Draco had gotten close in the years.

Draco nodded. "If you gents don't mind."

Everyone shook their head then Porter Franse dealt the cards. Draco looked at his hand and resisted a smirk. He was one card away from a straight.

He set two cards down and accepted two.

He won the first hand with a straight but his full house lost to a royal flush in the second round.

He was about to put down four queens when the door to his study burst open.

Like an avenging angel, Ginny Weasley stormed into the room, her perfect face creased in raw fury.

She grabbed him by his ear and pulled him to his feet. "Sorry to bother you boys. Party, regrettably is over."

Ginny pulled him away.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Weasley! Let me go!"

Ginny obliged and glared at him. "What the bloody fucking hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I was playing poker."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Malfoy, you fucking idiot. Poker is prohibited on base."

Draco rolled his eyes. "No fucking shit, Weasley. That's why I didn't invite you."

Ginny flicked his forehead. Hard. "I'm your commanding officer, Malfoy. Don't forget it and don't swear at me."

Draco glared at her but she reached out and caught him in a nose hold. Draco growled in pain.

"Listen to me, Malfoy, because I'm only going to say this once. You do not play poker on our base. If I find you have been, I will make you regret so much of your life."

She released him.

"However, if you insist on playing poker, I will be forced to accompany you."

Draco stared at her as he tried to stopper the blood from his nose. "Are you kidding? You're going to let me play?"

Ginny smiled at him. "Only if you do it off base and I accompany you."

Draco watched her sashay off. She was going to drive him crazy.

(A/N: :D I love writing for Ginny in this fic!


	4. Three of a Kind

Chapter Four

Three of a Kind

Ginny stood behind him and it was making him nervous. She hadn't moved in the half hour he had been playing. Which made the others around him much more comfortable but just made him nervous.

Lee Jordan was in the group and kept shooting glances at Ginny that varied between concern for his wellbeing and slight longing.

The first comforted Draco slightly but the second tore that comfort away. For some reason the idea of Ginny getting together with Lee just made him...what? Sick? Angry? Jealous? He was disconcerted to realize it was a little bit of each.

So what the hell did that mean? That he should jump her bones? That he should see if she knew how to play strip cribbage? That he should pay attention to the game before he had his ass handed to him?

Definitely that last one.

He threw down a full house to Lee's three of a kind and grinned.

Lee groaned but let a smile slip across his face. "Nicely played, Drake."

"Are we done?" Ginny asked.

Lee leered as Ginny leaned over Draco's shoulder. Draco had to admit that Ginny had a fantastic rack but that didn't mean Lee could stare at her all he wanted.

Draco kicked Lee under the table.

Lee grunted. "I guess I should get out of here."

"No, play one more game."

Draco turned to stare in surprise at Ginny.

She met his gaze evenly and he could almost see the unspoken command in her eyes. She wanted him to take Lee to the cleaners. He wondered why for a second then remembered Lee's leer. So the girl had feelings after all and clearly she didn't want Lee thinking he could just get away with anything.

Draco felt better now that he could understand and connect with her on that at least. He returned his attention to the game and gave Lee a shrug.

Every bad player and even some good ones have a tell. Draco didn't. However, Lee did not know that. Over the past few hands, Draco had folded twice. He had had decent hands each time but not winning ones and had known it, based on the other player's tells. Each time Draco had pretended a tell, reaching up to smooth one eyebrow just before he folded.

Draco and Lee were the last ones left. Draco was dealt almost a royal straight and nearly laughed when he got the one card he needed. However he pretended to have a horrible hand. He reached up and smoothed his eyebrow before pretending to catch himself.

Lee acted like the moron that he was and went all in. Draco pretended to fret before following the move. Suddenly Lee lost his cocky grin.

Lee threw down a straight.

Draco negligently tossed his royal straight down.

Lee paid up and Draco turned to Ginny. "Satisfied?"

"Quite. Thank you."

"It was nothing. But out of curiosity, why did you want me bluff like that?"

Ginny threaded a thumb through the belt loop of her jeans. "Just wanted to see if you could."

"Oh. Well that's all right then, isn't it?" Draco said, absently rubbing his eyebrow with his thumb.

(A/N: What do you mean Ginny and Draco both have tells? Don't talk crazy. :3 Sorry for such a short chapter. Things have been a little backed up lately. :S


	5. Straight

Chapter Five

Straight

"Flush," Draco said, laying down his cards.

"Full House," Ginny replied, tossing her cards down as well.

"Damnit!" Draco snapped and pulled off his tee shirt.

"I thought we weren't playing strip poker," Dustin Hauf said, coming into the room. Dustin was the newest transfer from Germany. He liked poker but wasn't nearly as good as Draco or Ginny so he kept out of the higher stakes games.

"We aren't," Ginny said.

"So why is Draco half naked?"

"Dunno."

"Hey!" Draco protested. "You said we were playing strip poker!"

"Do I look undressed?" Ginny asked.

"You took off your jacket when you lost that first game," Draco pointed out.

"Because I was hot."

"How long were you going to let me keep undressing myself?" Draco demanded, grabbing his boots and pulling them back on.

Ginny smirked. "Just until I saw something I liked."

"Ouch!" Dustin laughed. "You're such a bitch, Ginny."

"Takes one to know one," she replied in return.

Draco pulled on his tee shirt and shook his head. "You're so mean to me."

"Baby," Ginny accused.

"Wow, you two behave just like an old married couple," Dustin exclaimed.

Draco tensed and looked over at Ginny. She seemed oddly at ease but her face was averted. He suddenly wanted her to look at him but he resisted any pesky little temptations like walking over to her.

"Just our good work ethics," Draco drawled.

"Right. Any way, you have a call, Draco."

Ginny looked at Dustin. "Who?"

He looked at her then back to Draco. "His mom."

Ginny relaxed and nodded consent. Draco got to his feet and walked out of the room and over to the communications center. Jasmine Graves, the head Communications expert, looked up as he entered then went back to her dials, waving at the phone.

Draco picked up the phone and took a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare for this.

"Hello, Mom."

"Draco, darling. How are you?"

"Has he been laid yet?" his father shouted from the background.

Draco smiled slightly. After the war, Lucius Malfoy had come up with a different set of priorities for Draco, one of which included getting married/laid. Which ever came first, as his father said.

"Ignore your father," Narcissa commanded.

"Woman, I will not have it said that I have raised a forty year old virgin!"

"Lucius, you're embarrassing the boy!" Narcissa shouted at his father.

"Mom, please tell Dad that I'm working on it and that I am not forty. I'm only twenty five, for God's sake."

"Did you hear that, Lucius? Your son is working on it. Maybe if you'd stop trying to hook him up every five minutes, he might actually come visit."

"Woman, when I was his age..."

"You were happily married to your loving, non-homicidal wife."

"When were you ever homicidal?"

"Keep it up and you're sleeping in the barn," Narcissa replied.

Draco rolled his eyes. It would have been funny if it wasn't his parents.

"Mom, tell Dad that I'm dating Ginny Weasley."

"WHAT!?" his father thundered in the background.

"That's wonderful, dear. Do bring her by the house over Christmas. I'm afraid I have to go. It looks like your father is about to break something. Have a wonderful time and be sure to call us some time."

He heard her voice in the background as she went to hang up the phone. "Now, Lucius. Really. At least he isn't dating one of the brothers."

Narcissa hung up on whatever his father's response was. Draco smiled and shook his head. He had been joking, of course. Which meant he'd have to come up with someone else to be dating by Christmas or drag Ginny home to his parents. That would fly over well.

(A/N: I had so much fun with Lucius and Narcissa for this chapter. They were fun. Lucius especially.

To Sympathetic Me: Sorry for the shortness. I'm working on it.


	6. Flush

Chapter Six

Flush

Draco watched Ginny as she wrote out her report. Her fingers flew over the keys of the computer and she kept her eyes trained on the screen before her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, still concentrating on the screen.

"Hmm? Oh no. I'm fine."

"Are you bored?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I have six brothers. I know the signs of boredom. It was never a good sign."

"No, I'm just thinking."

"About what?" she asked, fingers still flying. He found that impressive.

He debated on what to tell her. He definitely wasn't going to tell her the truth which was that he had been thinking how the light from the computer flattered her features.

Instead he said, "Oh, just wondering who I should take to Christmas with me."

She looked at him then returned her attention to her report. "You do know it's not even October yet."

"Yes."

"So worrying about that now would be rather…preemptive."

"You think? No, my parents are just a little excited about me getting together with someone on a semi permanent basis."

"I take it they think you're already dating someone."

"You got it. So I have to find a girl who would be willing to date me and pretend that we've been dating for a while."

"Good luck on that."

"Typically that's the part in the conversation where you offer your services."

She grinned at him. "Not a chance."

"You don't like me?"

"Your parents would never buy that you were dating me."

"You didn't answer my question."

She continued to type. "You're my responsibility, Draco."

"You still didn't answer me."

She finally met his eyes. She hit a few more buttons then closed the laptop. "I don't like you like that," she said, rising to her feet and threading her thumb through her belt loop.

"Well, that's good," he said, running his finger over his eyebrow.

(A/N: Yet another ridiculously short chapter. I really apologize for it but I got clotheslined by writer's block during the second half of this chapter. Oh, and I can tell you now that there will be four more chapters with a possible epilogue.


	7. Full House

Chapter Seven

Full House

Draco flicked the card out and looked at it. Page of Swords.

"I don't think I understand Tarot," he said.

"You don't have to," Ginny said, taking the card and the deck from him.

"Do you?"

She shuffled the cards. "A little. I know the basic meanings for most of the cards. Why don't you ask Gloria?"

Draco winced. The Seventh precinct was spending the week at their headquarters. The Seventh precinct was larger than their own precinct, the Ninth. Gloria Vanderbilt was the head of the Seventh precinct and Ginny joked that Gloria had a crush on Draco.

Which she probably did, but Draco wasn't up to dealing with that.

He had more important things to deal with. Like the pretty redhead sitting across from him.

"What if I asked you?"

"Hmm?" she said, clearly distracted.

"If I asked you kindly, would you read my cards?"

She looked up at him. "Fine. I can't promise how accurate it would be."

He smiled at her.

Ginny shuffled the cards and handed them to him to cut. He cut them and handed them back.

Ginny set down three cards, face down then flipped the first one over. "This one stands for your past."

"What card is that?"

"The Tower. This one is inverted."

He looked at it and saw it was upside down and that rightside up it probably looked a tower. "So what does it mean?"

"Inverted like this? The tower basically stands for change of a sudden nature that's out of your control."

Draco sighed. "Sounds about right."

She glanced at him then flipped the middle card. "The middle card stands for the present."

"And that is?" he asked, looking at the card.

"The seven of wands. It stands for successful advancement. Sounds right to me too."

Draco looked at it. It sure did sound right. He was the second in command here which he was happy with.

"So that one is the future?" He asked, pointing to the last card.

She nodded, flipping the card over. "The Lovers."

He leered at her.

"Stop it. The Lovers don't necessarily mean love. They stand for difficult decisions, sometimes about love."

Draco looked down. Difficult decisions. That sounded right too.

He looked up at her. Yeah, things were definitely going to be difficult in the decision realm.

(A/N: Another kinda short chapter but I think you'll forgive me. Anyway, I don't want to jinx myself, but it looks like I might be getting back to an update schedule. And we all know what that means: NEW FICS! well, just one for now.


	8. Four of a Kind

Chapter Eight

Four of a Kind

"Dancing?"

Draco looked at Gloria Vanderbilt over the top of his computer. "I don't dance," he said.

"C'mon," the precinct leader cajoled. "We don't bite."

"Ginny's coming," Holly Wells, one of her members, said.

Gloria looked at Holly then at Draco. "So...that's it then? You fancy reds?"

He sighed. "Back off."

"Draco?"

They all looked over as Ginny came into the room. She was wearing a Christmas green dress that came to her knees and laced up in the back. She was putting on a pair of black stillettos and she looked fantastic.

"You coming out with us?" she asked.

"Well, you girls will need someone to cling to when all the normal guys ignore you," he drawled, getting to his feet. He was already in comfy shoes and a nice tee shirt.

The girls whistled appreciatively and four of them latched onto him at once.

Ginny smirked at him beyond the sea of blonde heads.

888

Draco needn't have worried about the girls. Holly and Gloria immediately found age appropriate dates and the others followed suit with the exception of Ginny.

"Not into the dancing thing?" Draco asked after they'd wandered around for a half an hour or so.

"I only do two types of dancing," she confessed. "That slow shuffling thing they do at school dances, and tango."

"Tango?" he repeated with a smile.

She smiled back. "The twins wanted to learn and only one could dance with Ron one at a time."

"Wait a second!" he exclaimed, feeling giddy over what she'd just said. "They used to dance with your brother?"

She laughed. "Don't be too mean about it," she said. "I know he's an ass, but he'd kill me if he knew I told."

"I wasn't planning on telling who told," he said. "But you're all dressed up with no place to go, little lady. We should do something about it."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the DJ. "May I make a request?"

The scrawny kid blinked at the request Draco put in but after a second he assured him that it could be done.

The current song, some Kesha thing that had all the girls gyrating, ended and the sweet and spicy strains of a tango began.

Draco held out a hand and Ginny took it. She put a hand on his shoulder and he on her waist. The dance was fast and Ginny was a natural. She really seemed to be getting into the dance, even going so far as to bring her leg up to wrap around him when he dipped her a final time.

Draco remained in the tableau for a second. He stared down at Ginny and she up at him.

He returned her to a standing position and fire raced through their veins as applause sounded.

Draco reluctantly let her go.

(A/N: Well, there you go. Look at me. Two updates in one day. I must be getting sick or something. Sorry I haven't done much updating, my dears.


	9. Straight Flush

Chapter Nine

Straight Flush

Draco propped his feet on the table and tipped his black fedora down until it blocked the worst of the light.

He was halfway to sleep when someone shoved his feet off the table.

He nearly lost his balance but recovered it in time to push back his hat and glare at Lee Jordan. "You know, generally I don't mind getting awoken, but it's usually a buxom lady doing the waking. Your ugly mug is not quite as appreciated."

Lee grinned at him and took a seat at the table. "Sorry about that. I hope your next one's just as buxom."

Something about Lee's tone made Draco frown. He looked up at his friend. "What does that mean?"

Lee got the look of a deer that just realized how close the dragon was. "Uh...what do you mean?"

"Lee Jordan. You tell me what you mean this instant or I will tell Ron Weasley that you put the moves on Hermione when she was in Georgia last year."

Lee's face went deathly pale. "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Ron would murder me."

"I know."

"I mean it, Drake. He would _murder_ me."

"Getting repetitive," Draco said.

Lee shut his eyes. "Okay," he said after a few minutes. "Ginny's getting transferred back to England."

Draco's hat fell off but he didn't notice. "What?"

"Orders came through. She's going back to train some new recruits."

Draco lept to his feet and into a run. He took the stairs two at a time to the second floor and burst into Ginny's office without preamble. He stared in horror at the neatly arranged rows of boxes.

"Draco? Can I help you with something?"

Words would not come. He stared at Ginny where she stood, a half packed box in her hands. She was smiling and harsh, angry words rose to his mind and it took most of his strength to shove those thoughts back into where they belonged.

"Uh, what's goin' on?"

"I've gotten transferred," she said, a pale pink blush running up her cheeks. "Didn't I tell you?"

"You sure didn't," he said. "When were you planning on telling me?"

"I swear I thought I told you," she said, looking off to the side and looping her thumb through a belt loop on her jeans.

"You didn't. Where are you going?" he asked.

"England," she said, setting down her box. "Um, I'm also taking a couple of the others."

"Like who?"

She named a couple names and he couldn't help but notice that his name wasn't on the list.

"Oh. Yeah. That's cool. Let me know if you need any help," he said.

"So...I'll just head out then, shall I?" she said, her voice small.

"Uh. Yeah. When does your flight leave?" he asked.

"Tomorrow. Eight."

"Cool," he said, rubbing his thumb along his eyebrow.

(A/N: Yes, Draco is a moron. But he redeems himself in the next chapter. I promise


	10. Royal Flush

(A/N: So, Draco spends the first half of this chapter being drunk. To help you along in deciphering DrunkDraco speech, I have put the translation of what he's saying in parentheses after what he says. That should clear up any confusion.)

Chapter Ten

Royal Flush

Draco Malfoy was well on his way to becoming drunk. He was sitting in the kitchen of the station house. He looked at the clock. Two hours until Ginny left him, possibly forever.

It was stupid. He couldn't have just told her he wanted her to stay? He could have pretended it was a lie, but it wasn't. He wanted her here. Or he wanted to be with her.

An old song was playing on the stereo and he sighed.

"_Home is just another word for you..."_ the singer warbled and he sighed again.

"God, do you look pathetic," Lee said, coming into the kitchen.

"Shthefukup." (Shut the fuck up.)

"Eloquent too," Lee said with a grin. "What the hell are you doing getting shitfaced at six in the morning?"

"Gissleaven. Gootacoup ssunshow." (Ginny's leaving. Gotta cope somehow.)

"Okay then. So you aren't upset with Ginny's departure then."

"Shusur fack, winnyprt." (Shut your face, whiny prat.)

"You know this whole situation could have been avoided if you just told her you liked her."

"Skin frit." (You're asking for it.)

"Sorry, sorry. So I guess you don't like her then."

"Nnn," Draco slurred, running his thumb over his eyebrow. (No.)

"Then why do you always smooth your eyebrow like that when you're lying to her?"

Draco sat up, intending to tell Lee in no uncertain terms that he did not do any such thing when he suddenly thought back.

_"Oh. Well that's all right then, isn't it?" Draco said, absently rubbing his eyebrow with his thumb..._

_She finally met his eyes. She hit a few more buttons then closed the laptop. "I don't like you like that," she said, rising to her feet and threading her thumb through her belt loop. _

"_Well, that's good," he said, running his finger over his eyebrow..._

Half a dozen other occurances came to mind.

"Shinit." (Shit.)

"Mmhm. So what are you going to do with this new knowledge?"

"Srrbre u." (Sober up.)

888

Ginny felt her heart break and her throat seize up as the first call for her flight was announced. He wasn't coming.

She grabbed her bag and headed for the ticket desk.

A pretty young lady smiled at her as she held out her ticket. She was surprised when someone cut in front of her. He snatched the ticket from her hand and handed his and hers to the attendant.

"Molly, is it? I hate to be a bother, but would you mind terribly bumping this pretty young thing here up to first class with me?"

The attendant glanced at Ginny but Ginny only had eyes for him. Draco flashed her a grin as the attendant did so. "Have a nice flight."

Draco took Ginny's bag from her and then began leading her towards the gate.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Something stupid, I'm sure. C'mon. Let me show you to first class."

They took their seats, beside each other.

"So what are you really doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I was sitting in a drunken stupor this morning and I had a rather sloshed revelation."

"Are we to trust this realization?" Ginny asked drily.

"Ginny, you're really good at poker, right?"

She blinked at the change in conversation. "Well, I beat you every time, don't I?"

"So you can tell when someone's bluffing."

"Usually, yes. I mean most people have a tell."

"Curious. So why couldn't you tell when I lied to you?"

She looked at him sharply. He stared back into her eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Everytime I lie to you, I do this," he said, brushing his thumb against his eyebrow.

She stared at him, her heart pounding. "You...you lied to me."

"Yeah. Now ask me how I feel about you leaving me here alone."

"How do you feel?" she said quietly.

"I hate it," he replied.

"Did you...did you want to come with me?" she asked even quieter.

He leaned over and brushed a kiss across her lips. "I thought you'd never ask."

(A/N: what do you think? Should I write an epilogue?


	11. Poker Face

(A/N: Well, I broke down and wrote one anyway. Hope you like!)

Epilogue:

Poker Face

"Lee, have you seen my wife?"

"I think she's waiting up in your library," Lee replied, frowning down at his cards. One would think that after nearly ten years he would have gotten a better poker face.

"Daddy, are you going to have sexs with mommy?" This was from the mouth of his precocious little seven year old, Julius. Beside him, his sister Tanya giggled and his older brother Travis snickered.

Draco looked at his son seriously. "Julius, sex is something tramps and teenaged playboys have. Your mother and I are going to make love. Lee, if you insist on filling my children's heads with porn, I would appreciate it if it were _accurate_."

He turned and left the room, leaving his children in stitches.

Now that Julius had put the idea in his head, Draco could feel desire slipping into control.

He all but raced up the stairs to his library. Malfoy Manor was so big that the two of them had taken to making up uses for the various rooms even after the children were born.

Ginny was sitting at the main table. For a wife and mother of three, she looked fantastic. He crossed the room in three strides and leered down at her.

"Don't be a lecher," Ginny said. "Have a seat."

He did, noticing the cards she was shuffling.

"You know, I was wondering," she said, dealing him seven cards then seven to herself.

"I'm listening," he said, taking his cards and re-ordering them.

"Well, we had this plan when we got married and moved in here."

"To make love in every room in this house," he said, smiling. "I remember."

"Well, I was just thinking about that."

He took two new cards and she took three. "I remember trying very hard to fullfill that plan," he said. "We'd made it through ten when you got pregnant with Travis, remember?"

"Yeah. Then we made another five when Julius came along."

"What with Tanya now, I think we're at thirty rooms in all," he said.

"Well, it just occurred to me that we've never had relations in here," she pointed out, setting down a straight flush.

"My darling, Ginny, are you suggesting a game of strip poker?" he asked.

"Put 'em down and take 'em off," she leered.

He chuckled. "Sorry, pretty thing. Your turn," he said, laying down his royal flush.

She smiled back and kicked off her shoes.

The End.


End file.
